Zalgo
| species = Demon | gender = Male | age = 5,000+ | eyes = Red with black irises | height = Varies, usually around 11'4" (350 cm) | weight = Unknown | nationality = None (speaks with an American accent) | hobby = Twisting reality. Being worshiped. Sitting in his dark palace. Holding his dark candle. | goals = Break free of his dark palace (ongoing). Come to Earth (ongoing). Destroy humanity and the world (ongoing). | crimes = Mass murder Destruction Manipulation Stalking Brainwashing Enslavement Mutilations Attempted omnicide | type of villain = Cataclysmic Demon }} Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘, full name Z'algatoth, is an internet phenomena and a meme-status urban legend often seen as the personification of chaos and evil, in a similar fashion to the later adaptations of Lovecraft. History Zalgo's early life is very enigmatic, but what is known is that he always played with his childhood friend Dark Nemesis. At the age of 284 he was forced to marry a woman he had no knowledge of, causing her to commit suicide. After the suicide was heard about, Zalgo waited until he was 500 to flee from his home and create his own dimension, where he planned to come to Earth and destroy it, turning him into the lord of half of the demons in the universe. Eventually he was re-united with Dark Nemesis and had two children. Zalgo made a deal with a women to give her a baby named Lazari, she later committed suicide after finding out that Zalgo had make Lazari half demon, he then tried to recruit her, however, she didn't like what he was doing and escaped when she was 8 years old, enraging Zalgo when she found out that she had been adopted by the Creepypastas, and creating another goal in mind. Kill the Creepypastas. Physical Description Zalgo is tall, black, humanoid demon with two horns and blood red eyes, the inside of his mouth is also red. Personality Zalgo is driven by a rather single-minded goal to destroy all life and appears to show little interest in anything that does not further his ambitions towards the dark end. He is viciously cunning and quick to learn from his mistakes. He methodically targets people and things that have proven a problem for him in the past by either destroying them outright or using them as pawns to further his own agenda. As shown when he is highly skilled at deception. Realm Zalgo lives in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering of grieving mothers. He also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that he may take over. Zalgo's Manifestations He takes the eyes, the windows of the soul. Removes the ability to feel... anything but pain. Once the eyes have been removed, the soul is removed. The living husk is testament to cruelty and everlasting doom. Zalgo's coming is heralded by the fabric of reality itself snarling or screaming "He comes!" and the horrific mutation of web-comic characters and fonts. Gaping, toothy maws, stingers, and masses of tentacles are the norm. Invariably, the eyes turning to black slime and run down their cheeks like tears of oil. Font scrambles and loses coherence. Theme Song "Saints Row IV Soundtrack - Emperor Zinyak Theme" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpqvh8fd458 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHED9NXPo-o Zalgo Quotes "Mercy is for the weak!" "Such fragile creatures you are." "Wake up! Tortures no fun if I can't hear you scream!" "Well, are you having second thoughts about challenging a superior warrior to battle?! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! NOT BY YOU OR ANYONE!" "Come now. I can't have you giving up after such a glancing blow. No, I'm afraid your torment is only just beginning. There are so many horrors I have yet to show you." "How's that? Are you beginning to regret you're foolish decision to the defy me? Or shall I remind you of your place, you worthless inferior insect?!" "Here's a little advice on the virtue of mercy: It's only value is to your foe." Gallery Zalgo_by_korazonkrudo-d4ki5il.jpg he_comes____by_cephei97-d627bgd.png|He Comes... Trivia *The creator of the character and the meme is Shmorky. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Adults